Disasters
This page could use more information. Help us complete this FOTW wiki article on Disasters in the game. Some more information about disasters and how to fight them. Boring data Droughts d Unless I'm completely bonkers there are support changes, but not where we can see them in the data files. Floods Floods are affected by flood chance and flood severity. Both worsen over time through events, and can be temporarily relieved. Note that the events listed below, taken together, would be enough to send any region into constant and irrevocable devastation. Since that doesn't happen in-game, the "unstable climate" modifiers may not stack or we may be missing something. Events "Unstable Climate Brings Storms": +1 to flood chance, flood severity, storm chance, storm severity. 0.2 chance in all regions. This is connected to an item in the data file named "Climate Worsening 1 - 1.5." "Unstable Climate Brings Storms": +2 to flood chance, flood severity, storm chance, storm severity. 0.2 chance per region. The previous event must have triggered on a previous turn. This is connected to "Climate Worsening 1.5 - 2" "Unstable Climate Brings Storms": +3 to flood chance, flood severity, storm chance, storm severity. 0.2 chance per region. The previous event must have triggered on a previous turn. "Climate Worsening 2 - 2.5" "Unstable Climate Brings Storms": +4 to flood chance, flood severity, storm chance, storm severity. 0.25 chance per region. The previous event must have triggered on a previous turn. "Climate Worsening 2.5 - 3" "Unstable Climate Brings Storms": +5 to flood chance, flood severity, storm chance, storm severity. 0.3 chance per region. The previous event must have triggered on a previous turn. "Climate Worsening 3 -4" "Unstable Climate Brings Storms": +6 to flood chance, flood severity, storm chance, storm severity. 0.4 chance per region. The previous event must have triggered on a previous turn."Climate Worsening 4 - 5" "Unstable Climate Brings Storms": +7 to flood chance, flood severity, storm chance, storm severity. 0.5 chance per region. The previous event must have triggered on a previous turn. "Climate Worsening 5 - 6" "Greater Flood Risk": +10 temporarily to flood chance, flood severity, storm chance, storm severity. Is caused by a major disparity between CO2 levels and the planet's temperature, which in turn is caused by severely disrupting with the global climate, possibly with multiple clathrate explosions. "Greater Flood Risk": +20 temporarily to flood chance, flood severity, storm chance, storm severity. Is caused by a still-bigger disparity. If you can cause this, please tell us how. "Storm And Flood Mitigation In Effect": -5 temporarily to flood and erosion severity. +25 to outlook. "Outlook Good Thanks To Weather AI": -4 temporarily to flood, erosion and storm severity. +50 to outlook. This thing may not actually trigger, or maybe I tune it out. Wildfires The severity of wildfires depends on the amount of forest available to burn, the state of GEO defenses, and wildfire risk. * With these two, the file specifies that wildfire risk must be below 15. This may be redundant or it may do something weird. Sea levels ** **: The description mentions a 3.5 m rise.